Just A Car Crash Away
by Jokers Sanity
Summary: Davis goes to tell Kari how he truly feels about her. character death.


Davis sat at his computer desk deep in thought. "Davis what are you doing asked v-mon".

"Thinking." About what asked blue digimon. I'm thinking about Kari. "And if I should tell her how I feel about her."

"Well if you like her you should tell her how you feel Davis maybe she like you to,"

V-mon answered. "Yea but what if she doesn't that might ruin are friendship and I think she likes TK." "Davis you will never no unless you take a chance" V-mon responded.

Davis and v-mon sat in silence for a few moments.

"I guess your right V-mon I'm gonna go tell her now come on buddy lets go".

**Love is a fire.  
Burns down all that it sees.  
Burns down everything.  
Everything you think  
Burns down  
Everything you say.**

Davis and V-mon headed to the Kamiya residence. Davis was walking very slowly trying to muster up enough courage to tell Kari how he fells. "Davis if you keep walking that slow we won't be there till tomorrow". "Sorry V-mon I'm really nervous." "I mean what if I go there and there eating dinner I'll feel like a dumbass, or what if TK is there what do I do then."

**  
She blew me her death-kiss  
And the mouth-marks  
Bled down my eye,  
Like her dying  
On my windshield.  
I can already feel  
Her worms  
Eating my spine.  
So how can it be this lonely?  
Is this all we get  
For our lives?  
Is love only sweeter when  
One of us dies?**

"Davis don't worry about those things just focus on what you're going to tell Kari". "I'll try buddy" Davis responded. The duo continued walking in silence until they heard a sirens a couple blocks ahead of them near the Kamiya residence.

"I wonder what's going on lets go check it out V-mon".

**Then I knew that our love was  
Just a car crash away.  
I knew that our love was just a car crash away.  
I knew that our love was  
Just a car crash away.  
I knew that our love was  
Just a car crash away.**

Davis and V-mon arrived at the scene to see that there was a car accident. Davis noticed two bodies on the ground that someone had covered up.

"We should keep going Davis" V-mon said to break the silence. "Your right V"

**Love is a fire.  
Burns down all that it sees.  
Burns down everything.  
Everything you think  
Burns Down  
Everything you say**

Davis and V-mon had finally reached Kari's door and boy was Davis freaking out.

"Well this is it buddy" Davis was about to knock on the door when V-mon began to walk away. "Hey where are you going". "I said I'd walk you there I gotta get home Jun needs my help." "V-mon you can't just leave me here.

"ugh well I better get this over with." Davis knocked on the door. He heard foot steps on the other side of the door. It opened to reveal Kari. "Hey Davis what's up."

"Hi Kari I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me Friday" Davis said very nervously. Kari began to frown. "I would Davis but I'm sorta going out with TK." "Oh okay well then I'll see you at school tomorrow bye.

**Love is a fire.  
Burns down all that it sees.  
Burns down everything.  
Everything you think  
Burns Down  
Everything you say.**

Kari closed her door and turned around to be face to face with Tk. "Hey TK why aren't you watching the movie" Kari said nervously.

"I was getting something to drink when I heard you talking to Davis" TK said in a very confused tone. 'You told him were going out, why?"

"You were just telling me before that you like him so what's going on."

"Well I was scared but I'm going to tell him tomorrow. "You better you never know what could happen."

**I knew that our love was  
Just a  
Car  
Crash  
Away. **

I knew that our love was  
Just a  
Car  
Crash  
Away. 

The next day Kari was making her way to the Motomiya residence.

"I hope he's not mad at me for lying. She said to no one in particular."

**Love is a fire.  
Burns down all that it sees.  
Burns down everything.  
Everything you think  
Burns Down  
Everything you say.**

Kari made it to the door. She knocked two times. A minute later Jun came to the door. Her face and her eyes were red, it looked like she was crying. "Hi Jun is Davis here." Jun eyes stated to water. "No."

"Do you know when he will be back I have to tell him something to tell him something." Jun couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "No he's not coming back… he died he was hit by a car last night, and he died this morning.

* * *

Well that's it surprised at the ending. Tell me what you think 

Also this is my first fanfic so be nice. This story was inspired by the song Just a car crash away by Marilyn Manson.


End file.
